


Irregular

by Feel_Special



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feel_Special/pseuds/Feel_Special
Summary: Haechan is being driven mad by his crush, so he decides to seek advice from Johnny. After all he is in a secret poly relationship.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Confessing

It was well past midnight and Haechan was struggling to get to sleep. His brain didn't seem to want to shut down, as his train of thought travelled through the hidden passages of his mind. Forgotten memories had a way of popping up in the dead of night. Tonight, there was an obvious link between them. Mark.

If logic meant anything, the member Haechan should have spent the most time with, would be Mark. They were both in Dream and 127. They had practically grown up together. But just like any other close pair, they had a habit of falling out with one another. Mark had a way of getting on his nerves like no one else. He seemed to always have a different opinion and never understood how to respect him. Sure, Haechan was younger, but he should still be able to watch what he wanted on TV. 

So instead of hanging out with Mark, Haechan avoided him like the plague. As Mark spent more and more time with the Dreamies, Haechan hung out with the 127 members. He had found friendship with Taeil and Taeyong, as they treated him like an equal. It was strange how the eldest members viewed him. Haechan had always seen them as being soft, maybe it was because they were much more mature. 

Mark was anything but mature. He was so childish and never took anything seriously. It made Haechan's blood boil. He couldn't even begin to explain his urge to wipe that smirk off Mark's face. And now Mark had forgotten the unspoken rules between them. Every single practice he would cling onto him with a hug so tight, Haechan felt like his lungs would burst. Of course, Mark hugged everyone that way, but Haechan felt his skin burn as they touched.

He wasn't all bad though. Mark cared deeply about the group and was the first to help him when he was struggling. Haechan was thankful for that. He just wished things weren't so tense. He also kinda had a huge crush on him, but he had no idea how to approach the subject. Letting out a deep sigh, Haechan rolled over onto his side to see that Johnny was still awake. 

"Are you alright, Hyuck?" Johnny whispered, painfully aware of what time it was. "You look a bit stressed. Is something on your mind?" 

"I just don't know how to make things better between Mark and me," Haechan admitted, trying to peer through the darkness. "He drives me crazy, with that stupid look on his face. It's like he wants me to pin him against a wall. Not that I wouldn't... It's just I don't know how to sort out my feelings." 

"Well if it helps, I know Mark is Bi," Johnny told him casually. "And I've seen the way he looks at you. Feelings are complicated. If I was you, I would hook up with him. That usually clears my head." Haechan rolled his eyes at the suggestion. There was no way in hell he was going to have meaningless sex with Mark.

"I've never done anything like that before," Haechan groaned. "I don't even know for sure if he likes me. God! Why is this so complicated?! It would be so much easier if I didn't have feelings for him, then we could just be friends with benefits." A small chuckle came from Johnny's side of the room and Haechan switched on the lamp beside him.

"You really have no idea how these things work do you?" Johnny said grinning. "Even friends with benefits have feelings for each other. Otherwise, there would be no point in keeping them around. Take Jaehyun and me. We might not love each other romantically, but our relationship is far from platonic. Just ask Mark out! It'll be fine! And if it's not, I'll owe you fifty dollars." 

"Deal," Haechan responded as soon as the bet was suggested. "I'll ask him out tomorrow." They shook hands and Johnny turned off the light, so they could finally get some sleep.

~

Being early to dance practice meant that Jaehyun could spend more time working out. Although he liked using the gym, Jaehyun enjoyed doing exercises in the studio. He could swap from doing push-ups to dancing in a matter of seconds, and for some reason, this gave him comfort. 

That morning was the same as ever: twenty push-ups for every twenty sit-ups. It was becoming routine and it made Jaehyun feel unstoppable. He was just finishing another set of sit-ups as Taeyong and Yuta entered the room. Jaehyun stood up and ran a towel down his chest, collecting the sweat. He noticed how Taeyong eyed him before returning to his conversion with Yuta.

It had been months since Taeyong had discovered the deal that he had with Johnny and Ten. At first, he had lectured them about the effect their relationship might have on the group. But soon enough he joined their game and fucked Jaehyun oh so well. After that, it had been a regular occurrence for Taeyong to ask for sex. He almost always initiated it, as Jaehyun was a little scared of the power he held over him.

Sitting down on the cold floor with his phone in his hand, Jaehyun watched as Taeyong stretched. The lines that his body made were pretty, but also strong. His face looking so handsome in the morning sunlight. Jaehyun wondered if there was anyone as beautiful as him. As a couple more members stepped into the room, Taeyong made his way over to where Jaehyun was sitting.

"Close that mouth of yours when you stare," Taeyong whispered, kneeling down beside him. "Or people are going to think you have a thing for me. The members might work through it, but if the managers find out, you'll be dead meat. Learn to keep it in your pants, or I'll have to punish you." A shiver rolled down Jaehyun's spine as he heard the last sentence. His immediate reaction was to grab Taeyong's waist, but as he did he was reminded of where he was. 

Taeyong pouted, mocking him and got up from his knees. Jaehyun felt helpless sitting on the floor, desperate for Taeyong to touch him. There was something about the look in his eyes that made him feel so helpless. For God sake, he was Jung Jaehyun! He should have that effect on other people!

Practice started soon after and with every move, Jaehyun felt Taeyong was teasing him. The way he moved his hips, the way he stuck out his tongue. All of his attention was focused on him, as he danced the choreography. Jaehyun was going to get back at him for this. He just needed to do something big.

~

It was almost noon by the time dance practice was over. Mark was exhausted and felt like he was sweating more than ever. He shrugged his shirt off as he trudged over to the bench. Preparing for a comeback was always tiring, but this new choreography took the cake. Mark didn't even notice the others leave the room as he gulped down a whole bottle of water. Well, everyone except Haechan.

"Hey, Mark! Can I talk to you for a second?" Haechan yelled, waving his hand frantically in front of his face. Once Mark hummed his agreement, Haechan sat himself down on the bench beside him. "Mark Lee, would you like to go out with me?" Suddenly, Mark's heart was hammering in his ears. What had Haechan just asked?

"Could you say that again?" Mark asked turning to face the younger man. "I think I misheard you." He watched as Haechan's face screwed up and then relaxed.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He spoke, sounding out each syllable. Suddenly aware of his state of undress, Mark pulled a clean shirt over his head. He then played the words over again and nodded.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll go out with you," Mark managed to get out. "I didn't know you thought of me like that, it was a bit of a surprise. Not that I haven't seen you in that light before. I just kind of got the impression you weren't interested." 

"I am," Haechan replied, placing his hand on Mark's waist. "I think of you like that." Before Mark could process the implication, Haechan leaned in and kissed him. His lips were soft and, like a magnet, they dragged Mark in. Pulling away from the kiss, Mark noticed the glint in Haechan's eyes. There was a passion there that he didn't understand.

Sure, Mark had had feelings for Haechan before, but the thought of those feelings being reciprocated hadn't crossed his mind. Haechan was addictive. This also meant that they often clashed, as their personalities were too strong. As Haechan stood up, he felt his heart drag him to his feet.

"I'm gonna make sure our first date is the best you've had," Haechan whispered, running his hand down Mark's arm. He then pressed a light kiss against Mark's cheek and sauntered out of the practice room. Taking a deep breath, Mark left the room for lunch.

~

After a busy afternoon in vocal training, Johnny was glad he could relax in the dorm. Turning on the TV, he slumped down on the sofa, hoping to get some rest. It was wishful thinking, seeing as the other members were always going about. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in the living room and not been pestered by one of the others. Johnny guessed he was lucky he didn't mind being around people.

Sure enough, after a couple of minutes, the dorm was packed with various members. Jungwoo managed to steal the TV remote and now they were all huddled around watching Charlie Brown. On the other sofa, sat Haechan. He was squished between Mark and the arm of the chair. Johnny noticed his right arm draping over the rapper, things must have gone well.

Just as he was getting into the episode, Jaehyun sent him a look. Having known him for years, Johnny knew exactly what the stare meant. He was going to get to have some fun. Once Jaehyun had left the room, he waited a minute before standing up and heading to Jaehyun's bedroom. 

Upon entering the room, Johnny noticed two things. Firstly, Jaehyun was wearing his tightest pair of jeans. And secondly, his phone camera was set up on the dresser, recording. Johnny shut the door behind him and pulled Jaehyun in for a kiss. They grinded against each other, moving at the same pace as their lips. As he slipped his tongue into his mouth, Jaehyun let out a heavenly moan.

Jaehyun tugged at his shirt and Johnny let go for a moment to take it off. He then connected his lips to Jaehyun's neck and sucked the skin roughly. Johnny wanted him to think of him whenever he looked in the mirror. Sure, the managers might get mad, but he didn't care. He waited for Jaehyun to undo the buttons of his shirt, before getting down on his knees. Jaehyun's abs were a sight to behold and Johnny licked along the toned lines. He wondered if his own abs could compare.

Getting up from the floor, Johnny pushed Jaehyun onto the bed and took off his own jeans. Maybe it was because he hadn't had sex in a few days, but Jaehyun looked so sensual lying on the bed. The way his jeans clung to his skin was intoxicating, the line of his cock catching his eye. Johnny couldn't explain the sinful things he wanted to do to him. If only there were more hours in a day.

Climbing on top of Jaehyun, he grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Jaehyun writhed underneath him, bucking his hips with every touch. There was something so pleasing about having Jaehyun underneath him. In everyday life Johnny was far from power hungry, but in these moments he craved control. It was like Jaehyun ignited something within him, something strong.

Slowly, Johnny traced his fingers down Jaehyun's chest till he reached the top of his jeans. He undid the button and then pulled down both his trousers and his underwear. Jaehyun winced as the cold air hit his dick, but Johnny was quick to drag his tongue along it's side. He lapped at the length before kissing the tip, so that he could taste Jaehyun's precum on his tongue.

Taking the whole of Jaehyun's dick into his mouth was a challenge, but Johnny hollowed out his mouth as he moved further and further down. The sound of spit against skin, combined with Jaehyun's moans was enough to turn him on. It was so satisfying to know that his moans were for him.

Johnny cupped Jaehyun's balls as he bobbed up and down his cock, testing out his gag reflex. It was probably the weakest out of the four of them, but that didn't stop him. He choked as he pushed himself further down, careful not to stop moving his hands over his balls. In the past year his head-giving skills had gotten a lot better. Mainly thanks to Ten's demonstrations.

"Fuck!" Jaehyun gasped out, as Johnny stroked him to his limit. He was persistent and kept his mouth around his dick as he came. The taste of cum in his mouth was bitter, but he didn't mind one bit. 

A loud pop echoed through his head as he detached his lips from Jaehyun's cock. He had swallowed most of the cum, but the taste was strong on his tongue. He was rather very accustomed to it. Jaehyun looked wrecked, still recovering from his high, but Johnny smashed his lips against his. After all, they were far from done.

"Be a good boy, and suck me off," Johnny whispered, so deeply it was practically a vibration. Jaehyun nodded and sat up so he could take control. Johnny slipped his boxers off and watched Jaehyun gaze at his dick like he always did. His pupils were extremely dilated as he reached out with his hands. The sudden feeling of his hands around his untouched cock was enough to make Johnny keen. He needed this just as much as Jaehyun did.

Jaehyun was tantalisingly slow as he peppered kisses along the inside of his thighs. His hands moved up and down at a steady pace, riling him up. He trailed his thumb over the tip of Johnny's cock, pushing down as he went over the slit. Johnny moaned loudly, grasping at the bedsheets. He felt so blessed to have Jaehyun devoting his entire attention to him.

After what felt like forever, Jaehyun wrapped his lips around the head, swirling his tongue. He gazed up at Johnny as he teased him, only taking a little bit of him into his mouth. Johnny was losing patience, so he grabbed a fistful of Jaehyun's hair and pushed him down. The feeling of him gagging, sent shivers up his spine. He let out a deep moan, which seemed to encourage Jaehyun. Quickly, he was fucking his mouth with Johnny's cock and it was magical. The friction was enough to send him over the edge, cum shooting down Jaehyun's throat.

Once Johnny had finished his orgasm, Jaehyun lifted his lips off of his dick, a line of saliva and cum dribbling down his chin. Instinctively, Johnny reached out and cleaned his chin with his hand. He then licked his fingers clean and admired the view in front of him.

"You were so good for me, baby," Johnny complimented him. "I'll have to give you a reward." At those words Jaehyun smiled sweetly, rolling over so that he was on his hands and knees. Quickly, Johnny opened the bedside table drawer and took out a bottle of lube and a condom. He placed them down on the bed beside Jaehyun and sat behind him.

"Don't use a condom," Jaehyun croaked out, his throat still recovering. "I want to feel you." Heat went straight to his groin at the idea. Normally, Jaehyun wanted them to have safe sex, but this afternoon was different. He wasn't playing by the normal rules. 

The lube bottle opened with a loud pop, which brought Johnny back to reality. He covered the fingers of his right hand in lubricant and then closed the lid. Carefully, he pressed his index finger against Jaehyun's rim, slowly pushing it inside. Jaehyun gasped as he dragged the finger back and forth inside him. He clenched around the digit, helping the lube warm up inside of him. 

Johnny wasn't going to let him relax so easily. He quickly pulled out his finger, before ramming it back inside, along with his middle one. The feeling of Jaehyun clenching around his fingers was delectable. As he curled his fingers, Jaehyun moaned so loudly, Johnny wondered if the others could hear him. Instinctively, he reached out and covered Jaehyun's mouth with his left hand.

"I'm gonna need you to be quiet, Jae," Johnny whispered against his ear. "Or I'm not gonna let you come." Pressed up against him, Johnny could feel Jaehyun shake at the thought. He then removed his hand and sat back down in his original position.

Despite his threat, Johnny continued to hit his prostate with his fingers. If he was going to fuck Jaehyun, he was going to do it right. Slowly, he pushed in a third finger and thrust them inside with immense force. He kept moving them until he couldn't take it anymore - his cock unbearably hard.

With little patience, Johnny removed his fingers, leaving Jaehyun empty for only a few seconds. Frantically, he lubed up his dick and lined it up with Jaehyun's gaping hole. He pushed himself inside slowly, letting Jaehyun adjust to his size. A desperate need to come had occupied his mind and as he fucked into Jaehyun, he felt high with emotions. 

Again and again, he pushed inside of him, letting his balls clash against his ass. Jaehyun whined with every thrust, but he kept his volume down remembering Johnny's threat. Johnny reached down and wrapped his hand around Jaehyun's cock. He moved his hand at the same pace as he moved inside him, creating a lot of friction.

Just as he was getting into his rhythm, Jaehyun clenched hard and came onto the sheets below him. Johnny kept going. He was glad he wasn't wearing a condom, because now he could share himself with Jaehyun. With a few more thrusts, Johnny came as well, his cum filling Jaehyun's hole.

"You were amazing!" Johnny gasped, pulling himself out of Jaehyun's ass. "Why did you film us?" Jaehyun chuckled quietly and sat up to face him. His stomach was covered in his own cum and Johnny's was leaking out of his hole, but he didn't care.

"To fuck with Taeyong," he replied, reaching for a bottle of water. "He would never let me make such a mess. Plus, it was about time we had a sex tape." Johnny smiled and watched as Jaehyun ended the video. He knew just how much Taeyong hated mess. Jaehyun wouldn't be able to walk for a week, once Taeyong was done with him.


	2. A new punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and support I received for the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy this one.

The apartment was still, as Taeyong made his way into the kitchen. No one else was up yet and an eerie silence hung over the home. Within an hour everyone would be awake, so Taeyong decided to take the time to have a nice breakfast. He opened the fridge and took out a large carton of milk. Searching through the cupboards, he found flour, salt and a bowl to mix his ingredients in.

He'd learnt how to make pancakes when he was a young boy, whilst on holiday at his grandmother's house. Now that he was all grown up, he occasionally used the recipe for breakfast. After mixing the ingredients he heated up a frying pan. Taeyong had experimented thoroughly with what to top his pancakes with. He found that he enjoyed honey and lemon juice the best, as they excited his taste buds.

Taeyong poured some of the mixture into the pan and swirled it around to even it out. Pancakes never took long to make and soon enough he had a whole plate of them, just waiting to be eaten. Finally, he drizzled honey all over the pancakes and squeezed a lemon over the top. The smell alone was enticing. He ate a whole pancake before sauntering into the living room.

Placing his plate down on the coffee table, Taeyong scanned the room for his laptop. As usual it was placed behind the sofa, next to one of Jungwoo's succulents. Beside it was a note with a pen drive taped to the bottom of it. Taeyong picked up his computer, turned it on and then read the note.

_"To Taeyong. Here's a movie you might enjoy. From Jaehyun."_

Thinking nothing of it, Taeyong inserted the USB and clicked on the video. Expecting to see the Universal Studios logo, Taeyong was surprised to see Jaehyun's face. Why had he sent him this? As Jaehyun moved away from the camera, his fitted outfit came into view. He looked gorgeous, showing off his clothes. Taeyong didn't realise what he was watching until Jaehyun opened up his mouth.

 _"Fuck, I'm horny!"_ Jaehyun exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair and looking directly into the camera. Suddenly, Taeyong was feeling rather hot and he paused the video. He took a bite of one of his pancakes and then stood up to go to his room. There was no way in hell he'd risk getting caught watching porn, especially of one of his members.

Now situated on his bed with his door locked, Taeyong pressed play. He watched as Johnny entered the room and pictured himself in his place - pressing up against Jaehyun, kissing him, making him moan. Taeyong's eyes couldn't look away from the screen. He stared longingly at their abs as they discarded their shirts, getting hard as Johnny licked along Jaehyun's toned lines. He wanted to be there, in that moment. Jealousy burned in his chest as he watched Jaehyun disobey him and touch another.

His hand had naturally gravitated towards his dick, palming himself through the loose fabric of his pyjamas. He imagined himself pushing Jaehyun onto the bed and kissing him passionately. Fuck, he wanted it to be him. They might be in an open relationship, but he wanted Jaehyun to follow his commands. He was his leader. Yet despite all that, he got such a thrill to see him breaking the rules. He did things Taeyong couldn't even think of doing.

Adverting his eyes from the video for a second, he took off his pyjama bottoms, exposing his cock to the cold air. He wrapped his fingers around it as he watched Johnny suck Jaehyun's dick, his moans igniting a fire inside of him. He moved his hand at the same time as Johnny did, creating the friction he needed. The sight of Johnny bobbing up and down was to die for. He had never given Taeyong a blowjob before and he wondered how it would feel. He pictured Johnny's lips around his cock, sucking the life out of him. It was intense.

He stopped, awestruck, as Jaehyun came into Johnny's mouth. He noticed the cum dripping down Johnny's chin and he wished he could reach out and taste it. Taeyong craved to be there in that moment, but it had all happened already. He kept stroking himself, picturing himself there, instead of watching through a screen.

 _"Be a good boy and suck me off,"_ he barely heard Johnny growl. His eyes were transfixed on the scene in front of him. Jaehyun was taking his time teasing Johnny, even after being ordered. He kissed along his thighs and Taeyong imagined his head between his own thighs. It was vivid, like Jaehyun was almost there, his lips swallowing the head of his cock.

Jaehyun gagged around Johnny's dick as he pushed him down forcefully. He looked so beautiful, choking on his cock. He was being the perfect slut Taeyong knew him to be. Taeyong's eyes rolled back at the sight of him, coming at the same time as Johnny did on the video. He tuned out the laptop and sucked his fingers clean from the semen that stuck to them. It was easy to think of Jaehyun as he did it, the image of him gagging printed inside his brain.

 _"Don't use a condom,"_ he heard Jaehyun whine and a combination of anger and confusion seeped through Taeyong's veins. He was breaking one of their rules. They always wore condoms. If they weren't using them, then Jaehyun was giving himself to Johnny. He was letting him touch him in a way Taeyong never had. It was _intimate_. They were strictly friends with benefits, but Jaehyun seemed to be taking things further.

Knowing that they were sharing an intimate moment, Taeyong scrolled to the end of the video. He watched as Jaehyun stood up, his chest covered in cum, and ended the sex tape. A range of emotions surged through Taeyong as he closed the lid of the laptop. He was angry at Jaehyun for breaking the rules and jealous of Johnny for being so intimate with him. He was confused and excited and sad. He didn't know what to feel. He just knew that he was going to have to punish Jaehyun for disobeying him.

~

With half of his wardrobe sprawled across the floor, Haechan sat with his head in his hands. He was trying to choose an outfit for his date with Mark, but so far he had no clue. They had already decided to go to an exclusive restaurant, a place where only idols were allowed in. But the location hadn't helped with his decision making. Plus, he only had a few hours before their date, so the pressure was getting to him.

As he inspected one of his crop tops, the door to his room opened and Johnny sauntered in. He took one look at the mess on the floor and sat down on his bed, his focus on Haechan.

"Hyung, I don't know what to wear for my date tonight!" Haechan groaned, throwing the shirt down dramatically. "It's driving me mad! You've been on plenty of dates, so what do you think I should wear!?"

"Thanks for that," Johnny muttered, sweeping his hair out of his face. "Well, first of all, I need to know where you're going. I have a feeling you won't want to be underdressed." Just the thought sent shivers up his spine. He was _Lee Donghyuk_. He was supposed to be a fashionista. He couldn't possibly risk looking out of place in a bad way.

"We're going to The Lotus, so no fans will see us, but we'll be in the company of legends," Haechan complained. "So, do I dress in my most expensive clothes or do I dress so that I'm comfortable? Ugh, this is impossible!!" A hand landed on his shoulder, causing Haechan to look up at a sympathetic Johnny. He let out a deep sigh and tried to calm himself down a little.

"You'll want to wear something fairly expensive," Johnny told him slowly. "I'd stray away from wearing too many pricey accessories. You don't want to be wearing a million bucks. My next question is a bit more sensitive. Are you aiming to get laid?" The idea had been circling his head since Mark had agreed to the date. If they were going to have sex, they had to both mean it. He wasn't going to sleep with him, if there wasn't a strong connection there.

"If by the end of the night he wants to, then yeah, we'll fuck," Haechan reasoned, trying to get used to the idea. "Have any of your dates at The Lotus ended in sex?" A chuckle escaped from Johnny's lips and he smirked as memories flooded back into his head.

"Of course," he replied, sitting up straight. "They have _really_ nice toilets too, so it's not as bad as you'd think. One time we left separately, so we wouldn't be seen together and then fucked at the dorm. I was a bit pissed though, since the alcohol they serve there is amazing. If you want a similar evening, I suggest wearing leather trousers and a dark shirt. Undo a few buttons and add a choker and Mark won't be able to resist you. Does that help?"

"Yeah, thanks," Haechan responded, digging through the pile for a pair of leather trousers. "You've been a great help." With that Johnny stood up and left the room, taking his headphones with him. Haechan laid the clothes on his bed and searched through his drawers for a choker. He was gonna look great!

~

After recording his vocals for one of their new songs, Jaehyun headed back to the dorms. He threw his jacket on one of the chairs and sat down on the sofa for some rest. While scanning the room, he spotted a magazine and picked it up, hoping for some lazy time. Sure, he was also waiting for Taeyong's reaction, but he couldn't be sure he'd even seen the tape yet.

His confirmation came in the form of Taeyong striding into the living room with a stone cold gaze. Pretending not to notice him, Jaehyun continued reading the magazine.

"Jaehyun," Taeyong called for him, his voice deep and steady. "I want to talk to you in private. Please follow me into my room." He didn't move as he stared him down. Jaehyun flicked past another page and kept his attention away from him.

"We're the only ones here," Jaehyun pointed out, still avoiding Taeyong's eyes. "Isn't this enough privacy?" Before he could sass him anymore, Taeyong pulled him up by his wrist. It ached a little from the shear strength, but he wasn't complaining. In fact he quite liked it. Once the door was locked behind them, Taeyong stared at him for a split second, before smashing his lips against his own. Jaehyun's back hit the door and a wave of arousal washed over him. This was the kind of reaction he had been waiting for. Taeyong's left hand was pressed against the door, keeping him in place, while his right one messed up his hair.

"You've been disobedient," Taeyong warned between rough kisses, coaxing moans from Jaehyun's lips. He broke away completely and Jaehyun mouthed at his neck. He pressed firm kisses across his throat, desperate to taste him. "Here I was thinking you were a good boy, turns out you're nothing more than a slut." The harsh words just spurred him on, causing him to push himself against Taeyong for more friction.

"Why don't you punish me, then?" Jaehyun whispered, his jeans getting tighter as Taeyong moved with him. He knew that Taeyong was in control, but it felt so good to get what he wanted anyway. He tensed up as Taeyong dragged his hand down his chest until he reached his hard-on. Jaehyun felt weak as he palmed him over the denim fabric, his mind filled with nothing but Taeyong.

"Gladly," Taeyong hummed, removing his hand and stepping back. Jaehyun moved towards him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. It didn't last long though, as he was pushed back against the door. Taeyong wasn't going easy on him and that drove him wild. "I am not going to spank you countless times or fuck you till you can't walk, because I know you secretly enjoy those punishments. Instead, I want this to be a proper form of discipline. You will not be allowed to come until I say so and it will only be once." Jaehyun whined at the threat, becoming increasingly turned-on. Smirking at him, Taeyong slowly removed his own shirt.

"I accept," Jaehyun replied, reaching out to place his hands on Taeyong's biceps. "Just let me please you." He gazed deeply into Taeyong's eyes and watched as he nodded his head. Jaehyun trailed his hands across his chest, applying pressure when he passed over Taeyong's nipples. His moans made his heart race faster and he changed tactics, pressing his lips firmly onto Taeyong's.

They landed on the bed with a thud, Jaehyun straddling his hips. Taeyong licked fiercely into his mouth, grasping onto the back of his hair. Their bodies were so close Jaehyun could hear the quick beat of Taeyong's heart loud and clear. It was like a metronome, setting the pace for the movement of their lips. Teeth grazed the edge of Jaehyun's bottom lip and he moaned into their kiss, bucking his hips. He was getting hard, but he didn't care because Taeyong was too. All he had to do was make him come and he'd get his permission.

"Fuck... Touch me..." Taeyong gasped out, breaking their heated kiss. Being eager not to get further on Taeyong's bad side, Jaehyun sat up and began working on his jeans. He undid the fly and pushed them down until they reached his knees. His hands gravitated towards his dick and palmed him through the soft fabric. Jaehyun's mouth watered as he heard harsh gasps coming from Taeyong. He wanted to do his best for him and he knew the easiest way to make Taeyong come was to eat him out.

"Can you sit on my face?" Jaehyun asked, removing Taeyong's underwear and trousers all the way. He watched as Taeyong stared at him and then nodded his head, whispering a rough "yes". Once he had agreed, Jaehyun laid horizontally across the bed. He wriggled his head under Taeyong's legs and moved up so that his mouth was pressed against his ass. Gently, he licked a stripe along his entrance trying (and succeeding) to rile him up.

His tongue kitten licked around his hole, pressing in for the briefest of seconds. Hearing Taeyong's breaths get more and more desperate, he pressed his tongue inside. Taeyong clenched around him, searching for more. He licked around his walls, enjoying the way Taeyong seized up on top of him. Jaehyun was completely focused on pleasing Taeyong, pumping his tongue in and out at a rapid pace. His breathing was restricted and tears formed at the corner of his eyes. This just encouraged him to keep going.

Reaching over Taeyong's legs, he wrapped his right hand around Taeyong's dick. As he teased his ass with his tongue, he squeezed his cock, bringing him closer and closer. He noticed the way Taeyong clenched harder and harder, and he pushed his tongue in further. He wanted him to lose it, to feel like Jaehyun was driving him to the edge. He began to match his rhythms and stimulate him at the same time, causing pretty moans to escape his lips.

"I'm gonna come!" Taeyong managed to get out before he orgasmed. His cum dribbled down Jaehyun's hand and he moved himself out from under Taeyong's legs. He was incredibly hard and needed to come, but this was his punishment. Watching Taeyong come down from his high, he licked the cum from his fingers. He sucked on the digits as he locked eye contact with Taeyong, knowing just how much it would turn him on.

"Can I come now?" Jaehyun asked, cleaning up all of Taeyong's cum with his tongue. "Please." At the request, Taeyong sat up and grabbed him by the shirt. Their mouths smashed together and Jaehyun could feel Taeyong's hands roaming his covered body. He needed this, wanted this, so badly. He just hoped he was going to be given permission. They broke apart and Jaehyun stared at him, desperate for his answer.

"Sluts like you don't get to finish until they've done their job," Taeyong growled. "You know I brought you in here to fuck, not for you to tease me with your tongue. So, if you want to come, you better fuck me as well." Words always had a way of bringing Jaehyun closer to his orgasms. He wanted to fuck Taeyong so much and now he had been given direct permission. He was going to do a good job.

He began by removing his own clothes and underwear. Jaehyun then stood up and opened the top drawer of Taeyong's side cabinet. He took out a bottle of cherry flavoured lube and two condoms. Tossing the other over to Taeyong, he rolled on his own condom, being careful not to stimulate himself. He then sat down on the bed and squirted a large amount of lube onto his fingers. Taeyong moved so that he was on his hands and knees and Jaehyun stared longingly at his hole.

Since he had already opened him up a little bit with his tongue, Jaehyun slid in two fingers slowly. He waited for Taeyong to adjust around them and then began scissoring them inside of him. He moved them rapidly in and out, stretching him open. Curses flowed from Taeyong's mouth, but he kept going pressing his digits against his prostate. He dragged the two out and slammed them back in with a third, making Taeyong whine at the impact. If this was what it was going to take to let him come, Jaehyun wasn't going to go easy.

Thrusting his fingers in, he could feel Taeyong clench harder and harder. Jaehyun could have gone as far as fisting him, if he didn't need to come so much. Instead he stopped after three fingers and then lubed up his cock. The artificial cherry flavour was all he could smell as he lathered himself in lube. He knew he would have to clean it all up afterwards, but he didn't mind because Taeyong was letting Jaehyun fuck him.

The tip of his cock caught on his rim as he teased him for a moment before pressing in. He pushed his dick in as far as he could, before he stopped to let Taeyong adjust. Jaehyun then pulled almost all the way out and slammed down into him, directly hitting his prostate. Taeyong moaned so loudly at this, Jaehyun wondered if the whole building could hear them. He hoped they did. He wanted everyone to know what he could do to his leader.

They rocked together in unison, Jaehyun alternating between hitting his prostate and missing it by an inch. By the sounds spilling from Taeyong's mouth he was loving it. He pushed in again and again, working him up until Taeyong seized up so very hard. Jaehyun kept him from dropping down onto his stomach and kept going chasing after his own orgasm. He needed permission and he needed it now.

"I need to come!" Jaehyun gasped out, pounding continuously into him. "Please, Taeyong, let me come." So much pressure had built up Jaehyun felt like he was going to explode.

"You've been a good boy," Taeyong whispered softly. "You can come." As soon as he spoke the words, Jaehyun felt himself go over the edge, filling up his condom. He panted heavily as he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed beside him. The lube had made a mess of Taeyong's ass, but he didn't seem to care. He was too absorbed in staring deeply into Jaehyun's eyes. There was something there he hadn't seen before. Something intense and powerful. Jaehyun shared the look with him and then shut his eyes, exhausted.

~

Dim lights hung over the corridor which led them to a door with a "No Entry" sign plastered on it. Mark pushed it open as he had so many times before, revealing the hidden restaurant.

A waiter stood at the entrance behind a small stand and greeted him. He then led Mark through room to a table at the far side. No one would notice them there. Not even other idols. Mark scanned the room and noted the faces he recognised. Because of the way the tables were set up he could only see half of the dates, but they sure were a famous half. The guest list included; Gdragon, Irene from Red Velvet and Chaeyoung from Twice - people he regarded as highly successful.

He pulled in his seat and picked up the menu, reading off the meals in his head. There was all sorts of food, ranging from seaweed soup to fried chicken. Mark decided to order for Haechan as well and mentally noted the dishes he wanted. A well dressed waiter came over to his table and asked him for his order. Mark ordered a number of dishes including; Spicy chicken, Bibimbap, Kimchi fried rice, Namul and Octopus and prawn salad.

Once the waiter had gone, Mark drummed his fingers on the table. He was incredibly nervous and felt a little overwhelmed by the whole situation. Here he was in an exclusive restaurant and he had to wait for his date to arrive to avoid suspicion. To take his mind off of the situation he began taking in each of the paintings that hung on the walls. He was sure the one beside him was a Picasso, but truth be told he didn't know a lot about Art.

After a few minutes, he looked across at the door to see Haechan waltzing in. He was wearing a loose shirt and had an o-ring choker around his neck. He looked stunning. Like a model, he strutted across the room towards him. Mark felt his throat close as he took in his date's beauty.

"You look very handsome, Mark," Haechan complimented him as he took his place at the table. "Did you order for me?"

"Yeah, I did. You're amaz- you look amazing!" Mark stuttered out, feeling himself blush with embarrassment. "You're makeup is better than the staff ever did for you. Not that the staff are bad. But you're really good. If you did you're own makeup. Did you do it? Or did someone else?" Mark realised he was rambling and stayed quiet until the food arrived. He listened as Haechan explained that he had done his own makeup and was glad he liked it. He croaked out a "It's really good" before a waitress came over with their meals.

"This is practically a buffet, Mark!" He whisper-shouted, pouring his side-rice onto his plate. "I looked up first date questions on my way here, but we already know so much about eachother. Though I guess there's always more to discover, so I searched for other romantic questions." _Wow, Haechan had put in a lot of effort!_ Suddenly Mark was feeling a bit inadequate. All he'd done was put on a suit and driven down to the restaurant. He would definitely need to pay for the meal.

"How about we play truth or drink?" Mark suggested, picking up a piece of chicken. "I'll go first. Which member, other than us two, is your favourite?" He watched as Haechan finished a mouthful and thought about it. Mark had only played truth or drink a few times before, but it had always ended in laughter. Although, he had never played it with Haechan.

"Taeil, hands down," Haechan answered, locking his gaze with Mark. "He might be an old grandpa, but he's lots of fun to be around. My turn! Have you ever written a song about someone you love?" Mark had practically grown up in the company, meaning he was unable to have the freeness of a regular relationship. He had dated a handful of people, but none of them had understood why he had to date in secret. He had been in love before, but that relationship hadn't lasted.

"I guess. Most of my lyrics take inspiration from my life, so I suppose you could pin certain songs to certain people," Mark explained, trying to not make a fool of himself. "Let's do another round! If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" The question was a bit basic for truth or drink, but Mark didn't think Haechan would notice. To be honest he'd just thought of it and then been intrigued as to how he would answer.

"I'd like to visit Lisbon," Haechan replied immediately. "I'd spend days exploring the city; taking the tram through the different districts. I would eat egg tarts and drink freshly squeezed orange juice in the morning. I'd get lost along side streets and befriend locals in restaurants. I think it would be a beautiful place to be. And with the right person it would be heaven." As Haechan described his dream, Mark listened intently to every word. He was hooked on his explanation, curious as to how Haechan had thought it all up.

"What would the right person be like?" Mark asked, ignoring the fact it wasn't his turn. He watched as Haechan took a shot and then stared deeply into his eyes. His mouth opened slightly and he mouthed a word softly. "You". Suddenly, Mark's heart was beating very quickly and he observed Haechan putting down his cutlery. Mark was hardly finished his meal, but his eyes followed Haechan as he stood up and made his way to the washrooms. Haechan sent him a look and Mark knew something was up, so he went after him.

Upon opening the door to the toilets, Mark spotted his date leaning against the sinks. He was so captivating, all dressed up and gazing seductively at him. It was as if time had slowed down and a moment passed while they took in the sight of eachother. Eventually, Mark stepped forward until he was centimetres away from Haechan. Up close he was even more beautiful, his tanned skin glowing prettily.

"Before we do anything, I need to ask you something," Haechan murmered, but they were close enough for Mark to hear perfectly. "Do you like me?" The question felt strange as they had already confirmed their crushes. Mark supposed Haechan was just a little nervous and probably didn't want to make a mistake. He hoped he already knew the answer.

"Yes," he replied, pressing a light kiss on the corner of Haechan's lips. "I like you an awful lot." A surge of happiness flowed through him at the words. Perhaps it was Haechan's emotions affecting him, but he didn't mind because Haechan's lips were on his own. Haechan moved him backwards, pushing them both into a stall. A click resonated in Mark's ears as the door locked behind them.

He'd never made out in a restroom before, but Haechan's kisses were the best he'd ever had. Their mouths moved in unison, the taste of dinner strong on Haechan's tongue. His heart was thumping loudly in his head as they moved together, Mark pinning Haechan so that his back was touching the wall. All he wanted was to feel him. He trailed his hands down his sides, taking in the curves of his body. His skin was so soft and Mark felt drawn to touch him all over.

Taking Haechan's shirt off was easy. There was only a couple of buttons done up and Mark was desperate to see his chest. Once the shirt was off, Haechan broke away for a second to hang it on the peg on the back of the door. Mark wondered how dirty the floor would be. They were in a fancy restaurant, but toilets were still gross. His thoughts were interrupted by Haechan smashing their lips together.

It was difficult to look anywhere else but Haechan's chest, with his tanned skin on display. Mark's hands found themselves rubbing circles around his nipples, causing them to stiffen with each touch. He found that when he flicked them Haechan would let out the most satisfying moan, like he was begging for more. Resisting was impossible and Mark leaned down to take own of the nipples into his mouth. He sucked gently, using only the tip of his lips.

"Stop teasing," Haechan moaned, grabbing onto Mark's hair firmly. Taking the direction, Mark opened his mouth and swirled his tongue around the bud. He was immediately rewarded by the sound of Haechan whining loudly in his ear. Picking up the rhythm, he raised his head to look at Haechan. He sucked particularly hard and watched as his back bumped against the wall. Mark detached his lips and stood straight, gazing at Haechan with lust.

"Can I blow you?" Mark managed to get out, staring at the line of Haechan's cock. He longed to be able to taste him, feel his cum on his lips. It was like no other feeling he'd ever experienced. It was almost animalistic.

"Fuck... Of course," Haechan replied, leaning against the wall. "As long as you let me repay you afterwards." Before even thinking Mark nodded and dropped to his knees. He undid the fly of his leather trousers carefully and then pulled them down to his ankles in one motion. With the lack of restriction, Haechan's dick tented his boxers, making Mark's heart beat in his throat. He was going to do this. He was going to blow Haechan.

Slowly, he pulled down his underwear as well, his eyes fixed on the cock in front of him. Haechan's cock. _This was fucking crazy!_ Once he was completely bare, except from the clothes around his ankles and the choker around his neck, Haechan petted Mark's hair lightly. He whined at the touch and moved closer, placing his hands around the base of his dick. Mark had never thought he would end up here, but he sure was ready for whatever was going to happen next.

It had been months since Mark had hooked up with another man, but his lips wrapped around Haechan's tip like it was any other day. He moved his tongue in a circular motion, licking at the precum as if it was a treat. His hands traipsed up and down the shaft as he pressed kisses around the head. Haechan moaned beautifully as he licked a stripe along the underside of his cock. Encouraged to keep going, Mark took him into his mouth again, grazing his teeth lightly over the sensitive skin.

He sucked hard, his dick heavy on top of his tongue. He could feel his own dick getting harder and harder, but right now he had to focus on Haechan. Cupping his balls with his left hand, Mark bobbed quickly, building up a rhythm. He'd been in Haechan's shoes so many times, he knew exactly what he'd be feeling. For a split second Mark wondered if anyone could hear them and then his focus returned. Now was not the time to worry about noise.

Haechan grabbed a fistful of his hair and rocked his hips eagerly. Taking the hint, Mark pushed himself further down until he began to choke. He didn't care and kept going, groaning around his dick. His jaw started to ache, the stretch being enough to hurt him. But that was what he wanted deep down. Subconsciously, he was a pain slut, but he wouldn't admit it. Tears formed in his eyes as Haechan fucked into his mouth frantically. Mark got as far as he could and looked up, his eyes locking with Haechan's.

"Fuck! I'm gonna come!" Haechan whimpered at the sight of him. Mark dragged himself off his cock, until just the tip was resting on his lips. He stroked Haechan rapidly, increasing the pressure each time. All he saw was Haechan's eyes rolling back, before he came into his mouth. He felt amazing. Mark sat back, his mouth hanging open and Haechan's cum dribbling out of it slowly.

A finger swiped away the cum and pushed it back into his mouth. He swallowed and sucked on the digit, focused solely on it. Haechan cleared his throat and Mark looked up to see he was crouching on the floor in front of him. He was glowing, his tan skin shining beautifully in the light. How long had he been distracted for? Mark let the finger slip from his lips and shared a moment of silence with him.

"You're still hard, Mark," Haechan pointed out, running his hand over Mark's thigh. "Let's make things even, yeah?" Realising just how desperate he was for release, Mark nodded. He pulled his jeans and underwear off together, placing them in a heap on the floor. He'd wash them later. Haechan stared for a second and then moved forward so that his legs were at either sides of Mark's waist. He placed his hands on the inside of Mark's thighs and squeezed gently.

It seemed like Haechan was acting so slowly as he traced his fingers over his thighs. He appeared to be fascinated by them, rubbing repetitive patterns into his skin. Mark knew Haechan didn't normally hook up with people, but he was getting a bit impatient. After deciding to say nothing, Haechan's thumb landed on the tip of his dick. A moan escaped his lips as Haechan wrapped his fingers around his length and pulled.

Every tug of his cock made Mark lose his mind. And Haechan did it all with intense curiousity. Mark was well aware of his own turn-ons, but Haechan had to work it all out. He was rough, gentle, stayed at his head and moved to his base. Mark just keened with every motion. What drove him mad, was the way that Haechan's lips were always apart. He never said a word, but his mouth looked vacant, like it should be occupied too. Maybe he wanted to kiss? Mark hooked his fingers around the o-ring choker and dragged him into a heated kiss.

The combination of Haechan's hand around his cock and his sloppy kisses was enough to edge Mark closer to an orgasm. He felt pleasure like never before and they weren't even fucking. It was just a hand job, it shouldn't feel that good. But it did. Mark moaned into their kisses, rocking back and forth at the same pace as Haechan's hand. They were slightly out of sync with their mouths, but it didn't matter. Mark was too turned-on.

Pressure built up and soon Mark was coming all over Haechan's hands. He spaced out a little and sat quietly as Haechan cleaned him up. Letting out a sigh he tried to process everything that had happened. This wasn't a dream, was it? Then Haechan stood up and got dressed and Mark felt obligated to follow. They did have a meal to pay for after all. Stepping out of the stall, Mark wondered if people had heard them.

Sauntering back into the restaurant, Mark noticed that not many people were watching them. Relieved, he wished Haechan a goodnight and saw him out of the room. He pulled his wallet out and turned to face the waiter. However, Mark couldn't remember the number of their table and did a 180, so he could double check it.

"That'll be eighty thousand Won, Sir," the waiter told him politely. Mark fished out the money and handed it over, smiling slightly. "I normally ask patrons if they've enjoyed their time here, but it is evident that you have. If that's all, then goodnight Sir." Mark thought over his words as he climbed up the stairs to the ground floor. _He'd heard them, hadn't he?_


	3. Made for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back with an update after more than a month! Hope you enjoy it.

Since hooking up with eachother on their first date, both Mark and Haechan had been swamped with promotions for their comeback. Every day had a full schedule, leaving them with no free time. As soon as things relaxed just by the slightest amount, Mark decided to approach Haechan. He wasn't entirely sure what their relationship status was, but he knew that he wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. They were hanging out in the living room of the tenth floor when Mark finally opened his mouth on the subject.

"How would you describe our relationship?" Mark asked, watching as Haechan's attention focused on him. He looked so pretty wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. There was no doubt that Mark had romantic feelings for him, he just wasn't quite sure where Haechan stood.

"Well, we're dating and if everything turns out fine then we'll become boyfriends," Haechan replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why are you asking? Did you have something different in mind?" Shrugging his shoulders Mark thought about what he wanted. He was perfectly happy with dating Haechan, but he would be lying if he said he didn't want them to be boyfriends. Mark didn't know if it was too early for that though.

"I like that we're dating, I just don't know the rules," Mark explained, standing up and plodding over to the couch. "Like, will we make out everyday, how often will we have sex, can we be affectionate with eachother when we're at the company? I'm not fussed, but I want to be on the same page as you." Haechan nodded slowly and removed the blanket from his body. He then paused for a second before placing his hand on Mark's thigh. Electricity ran down his spine at the touch, but he didn't move.

"Mark, I'd love to spend as much time with you as possible," Haechan told him, squeezing his thigh lightly. "What we do during that time I don't mind. Just as long as we're both happy with it." Mark lifted his head to gaze across at Haechan's lips. He wanted to kiss them so much that he forgot where he was for a second. Leaning forward he kissed him lightly, bringing his hand up to cup Haechan's chin.

"You're so pretty, Haechan," he whispered, properly taking in his closeup beauty for the first time. "I don't think I could live if I wasn't allowed to kiss you." Haechan blushed heavily at the compliment and leaned in to kiss him back. He felt like he was in heaven as they made out on the sofa. All Mark could think about was the taste of Haechan's tongue in his mouth and how ethereal he looked whenever they broke apart.

"I think I want to fuck you, Mark," Haechan whispered between kisses, causing _him_ to blush this time. "I think I've wanted this for a while." A moan escaped Mark's lips at the confession. He wanted this as well. Haechan's hands tugged at his shirt signalling for him to take it off. Ecstatic at the thought of what was about to occur, Mark quickly stripped himself of his t-shirt. He watched patiently as Haechan trailed his hands down his chest, admiring every centimetre of skin.

They continued to kiss sloppily, taking their time to enjoy the feeling of each other. Mark placed his hands on Haechan's ass and in return he palmed him lightly through his trousers. He let out an involuntary whine at the touch, all of his blood rushing towards his dick. He was so lost in the moment he didn't notice the sound of people talking outside their apartment. Haechan did though and broke away, placing the blanket over Mark's lap.

Click! The door swung open and a handful of 127 members and their manager strode into the living room. Mark blushed a dark red colour before picking up his shirt and putting it back on. Luckily, their manager didn't seem to notice what had been happening and continued to chat with the members. Mark let out a sigh of relief and gave Haechan an apologetic look. He should have checked the manager's schedule.

"Don't look so disappointed, Mark," Haechan told him, standing up from the couch. "We'll continue this soon." His warm smile was enough to make Mark feel a whole lot better. He could wait.

~

It had been far too long since Ten had had a good fuck. Working with WayV meant that he wasn't around his partners for large periods of time, so his opportunities for getting laid were a lot smaller. During his stay in China Ten really only had _one_ good hook up. He had met the man in a bar in Haidian District and immediately found him attractive. He wore a leather jacket with a Nirvana shirt underneath it and had smooth black hair.

Once Ten had realised the man had no idea who he was, he jumped in the first taxi home with him. The trip to the man's flat was quick and the only thing Ten knew about the guy was that he was an engineering student. Ten didn't like getting too attached to his flings anyway.

It wasn't until Ten was pressed up against the wall of the bedroom that he learnt the man's name. Li Qiang. He then proceeded to fuck Ten with so much passion it was enviable. The cherry on top was the way Li Qiang talked to him. He made Ten feel weak with his whispers of "cockslut" and "doll". Ten almost felt disappointed when he realised he wouldn't see him again, but he didn't. He had Jaehyun, Johnny and Taeyong after all.

As Ten opened the door to the fifth floor dorm he wondered who would be home to greet him. If Taeyong was there it wouldn't be a minute before they'd be naked in his private bedroom. If Jaehyun was home then he could relax for a bit and then release all his pent up energy. But if it was Johnny alone in the apartment, then anything could happen.

Upon stepping into the apartment Ten noticed that in fact no one was home yet. He sighed and trudged back out. Once the door was locked he walked inside the elevator and travelled up to the tenth floor. Again, he unlocked the door and entered the apartment to find the living room empty. Letting out a sigh, Ten sat down on the sofa and switched on the television. He scrolled through the channels until he found a repeat of Sky Castle and stopped to rewatch the episode.

Halfway into it the front door clicked open. Ten couldn't help but stare as Johnny walked in straight from the gym. He was glistening in sweat and his veiny arms were on full display. Suddenly unable to speak, Ten watched as Johnny headed for the bathroom to have a shower. As soon as the door was shut Ten began to breathe properly again and got up from the sofa. He switched the TV off and sauntered down the hallway to Johnny's room.

Sitting with his legs hanging over the ground, Ten waited for the water to stop running. He checked his appearance in the mirror beside Haechan's bed and adjusted the lace choker around his neck. He looked good. Listening intently for the sound of Johnny finishing his shower, Ten unbuttoned his shirt until his chest was on full display. He rolled up his sleeves and then decided to try and sit still. This was an impossible task as Ten was incredibly excited. It had been weeks since they'd fucked and he had missed it so much.

Lost in thought, Ten flinched as the door opened to reveal Johnny with a towel around his waist. He didn't seem at all fazed and casually put the "do not disturb" sign on the door handle. Johnny then gently shut the door and stared curiously at Ten.

"So, you're back from Beijing then?" Johnny stated the obvious, opening his chest of drawers. He rummaged through it and took out a pair of grey joggers. _Was he seriously going to get changed?_ "Did you have fun there? Meet any men?" Too distracted to answer, he observed as Johnny put the joggers on without removing his towel. He was playing hard to get and Ten wasn't amused.

"A few. They all praised me too, said my ass was to die for," Ten bragged standing up from the bed. "I wonder how you survived without me here to please you. We all know that I'm the expert in this relationship." He moved forward and placed his hands around Johnny's neck, flinching as the towel fell to the ground. He wished he was naked underneath, but no Johnny had decided to get dressed.

"I've been fine, Jaehyun and Taeyong are just as good as you," Johnny told him grabbing onto Ten's wrists gently. "Anyway, since you're back, I think we should spend some time together. I know, how about we make dinner for everyone?" It was completely comic the way Ten's face dropped at the suggestion. He let his arms fall down to his sides and collapsed back onto the bed. There was no way Johnny was serious. At least that's what he hoped. If Johnny wasn't aware of what Ten wanted, then he was just going to have to be direct with him.

"Johnny, cut your bullshit," Ten hissed loudly. "It's been ages since we've been in eachothers' company and all you want to do is cook?!? I don't trust that for a second. I know you want to fuck me into next week, so why don't you go ahead and do that?!" In hindsight, his reaction was probably exactly what Johnny wanted, but Ten couldn't keep quiet anymore. He sat up and faced Johnny who was wearing the biggest smirk on his face. _Shit, he was messing with him._

"Okay, I can do that," Johnny replied, sitting down beside him. "All you have to do is ask." Before he could roll his eyes, Johnny was kissing him roughly. His hands gripped onto the back of his shirt in an animalistic way, like he had been waiting for this as well. Ten moaned into the kiss and trailed his hands down Johnny's bare chest. He moved them downwards until he reached the waistband of the sweatpants. He didn't go any further because he wanted Johnny to take control. Ten yearned to be put in his place.

After resting his hands on Johnny's waistband for a moment, he was pushed onto his back. Johnny crawled on top of him and grinded down against Ten's hard-on. Everything was so warm as they broke apart and Ten gazed up at him. His heart pounded in his chest. He was desperate to be ruined. While he was staring deeply into Johnny's eyes, he trailed his hand down to the bulge in Ten's trousers. A whine escaped his lips as Johnny palmed him through the fabric, all the blood in his body rushing to his cock. As soon as the pressure was there, it was gone and Ten couldn't help but buck his hips up for friction.

"So needy," Johnny cooed looking down at him with a smug face. "I want you to strip for me and then lie down on your stomach. I doubt I'll need to prep you since your hole was made for my dick." They'd never fucked without prep before and Ten couldn't wait. He did as he was told and removed all of his clothing, slightly annoyed that Johnny still had his bottom half covered. Carefully, he laid down on his front, making sure he was comfortable. Although, it wasn't going to be sunshine and daises anyway.

"I'm ready for you, Hyung," Ten told him in a singsong voice. From this position he couldn't see Johnny, but he could hear him opening his drawers for a condom. His anticipation was getting the better of him and he grinded down on the sheets. Johnny tutted loudly from behind him and then ripped the condom packet open. He waited for Johnny to take his joggers off and put the condom on, before placing his own fingers on his ass. _There might be no prep, but Johnny hadn't said he couldn't hold himself open._

"You're eager tonight!" Johnny chuckled placing his knees on either side of Ten's hips. "Don't worry, I've missed this too." He pressed a light kiss against Ten's neck and then lined his dick up with his hole. The burning sensation of Johnny pressing into him raw made him let out an incredibly low moan. He had no time to adjust as Johnny sunk into him until he bottomed out. He didn't care that Johnny was being rough. In fact, he loved it. It didn't matter that he wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

Barely a second went by and Johnny was pulling out of his tight hole. He slammed back in, his long cock hitting his prostate on the dot. Ten gripped the sheets as he began fucking into him, overwhelmed with pleasure. There was nothing like losing all control as they fucked. He'd missed this; missed the feeling of Johnny's dick pressed up against his prostate, missed the ache in his cock as it filled up, despite being untouched, missed the weight of Johnny on top of him, pushing him into the sheets.

"Fuck... You feel so good, Ten," Johnny moaned, continuing to pound into him nonstop. "You're tighter than a goddamn fleshlight." Almost as if he was trying to prove Johnny right, Ten clenched hard at the praise he was given. He wanted to be good for him. He wanted his hole to be enough to make Johnny come.

"I know," Ten breathed out, his knuckles turning white. "I was made to take your dick." In that moment he really believed he was made for him. He longed to please him and here he was doing just that. His breath hitched as Johnny picked up the pace, rocking into him with as much force as possible. To be honest Ten thought he might snap in half. He was eager to be broken into pieces and then put back together. As long as he was being fucked, he was okay.

Johnny slammed into him a couple more times and Ten's vision began to go fuzzy as he reached his climax. The pressure on his prostate had gotten too high and he came, covering his stomach in the sticky substance. He couldn't really think as Johnny kept going, chasing after his own release. It felt both like a second and an eternity, as Johnny slowed to a halt, filling up his condom.

"Fuck, that was good!" Johnny muttered as he pulled out of Ten one last time. He took the condom off and tied a knot at the end, before binning it. Ten slowly came back to reality, his mind feeling ethereal after his orgasm. Letting out a sigh he turned to face Johnny and climbed on top of him. They were both worn out from just coming, but Ten began sucking the skin of Johnny's neck anyway. He kissed purple marks along the whole of the left side of his neck before moving down his body.

Somewhere in the back of his head he knew that Johnny didn't mind if he gave him hickeys, but Ten had other things on his agenda. He placed himself so that he was straddling Johnny's thighs and laid his head down against his v-line. Johnny flinched and then began running his fingers through Ten's hair. He had recently got his locks dyed and had been secretly hoping that his partners would like the change.

"A little birdie told me that you've been practicing what I taught you," Ten whispered, trailing his fingers down the lines of Johnny's abs. "So, how did Jaehyun's cock taste?" He was lucky Johnny didn't mind him being vulgar. If Taeyong had heard though words, he would regret it for the rest of his life. It was a good thing Johnny liked the way Ten spoke.

"It tasted great. The whole thing was great," Johnny chuckled, staring down at him curiously. "I did exactly what you taught me and he loved it. He came in record time. Why'd you ask?" Ten felt himself smirk at the question. He had extremely enjoyed the teaching sessions they'd had before and he was proud of what Johnny had accomplished. However, there was more that he wanted to share.

"I want to give you a follow up lesson," Ten explained, his eyes blatantly checking out Johnny's dick. "To show you how I give head without a gag reflex." The whole premise was filthy, but Ten couldn't care any less. After all it was just an excuse to show Johnny how amazing he was at oral. He would never pass on an opportunity like that.

"Ah, of course," Johnny mused. "On you go, teacher." Ten grabbed onto Johnny's hand which was ruffling up his hair and balled it into a fist. He needed the pressure on his head to get into the right thinking space. He then sat up as far as he could go and then leaned forward until his lips were pressed against the tip of Johnny's cock. Slowly, Ten swiped his tongue against the head, licking up the precum that had already started to leak out.

It was no secret that Ten was the best out of the four of them at giving blowjobs. This was due to him being out since before he joined the company and being the only full-time bottom in the relationship. So, as Ten stretched his lips over Johnny's dick after his visit to China, there was no doubt that it would be the best sexual experience of Johnny's life so far.

With his hands wrapped around the base of his cock, Ten hollowed out his mouth as he pushed himself down. He sucked gently and massaged the skin he wasn't covering with his hands. Johnny let out a moan as he finally took the whole of his dick into his mouth. Just like he promised, he didn't gag. Instead, Ten stayed like that for a moment and warmed his cock, before pulling all the way off.

"The key to giving head is practise," Ten explained, his voice sounding slightly hoarse. "You should also focus on sucking, rather than not choking. Do you understand?" Johnny hummed, putting pressure back onto Ten's head. Getting the hint Ten lapped at his dick before taking it into his mouth again. Instead of deepthroating, Ten bobbed up and down the top half, effectively covering it in saliva. The friction of Ten moving made Johnny completely hard and he pushed him further down.

"You really are the best at this, aren't you," Johnny groaned out as Ten picked up the pace. "It would be a crime to deprive you of cock." Even though the words were strong, Johnny could barely speak them as Ten brought him closer to the edge. All he could feel was the sensation of Johnny's dick down his throat, but that didn't bother him. When Johnny's grip on his hair began to loosen he lifted himself off his cock.

"Will you come on my face, Hyung?" Ten asked, his own orgasm just a step away. Johnny didn't waste a second before he came, covering Ten's face in cum. He wrapped his own hand around his dick and orgasmed as Johnny caught his breath. He loved the feeling of being used like this. Ten was glad Johnny had been the one to arrive home.

~

After double checking that no one would be home for the next two hours, Haechan dragged Mark into his bedroom. They sat down on the bed together and Haechan initiated a kiss, his hands curling up in Mark's hair. He moaned into the kiss as Mark's hands placed themselves on his ass. He had gotten to the point where he was desperate for this. All the moments when they were together but couldn't do anything had driven him mad. He needed to show Mark how much he cared for him.

As he lifted his shirt off, Mark looked so delectable. His chest was so broad and slim, Haechan couldn't look away. Slowly, he brought his hands up to push him down onto the bed. Mark let out a moan as his back hit the bed and Haechan was sure he would be able to feel his hard-on pressing into his thigh. He moved off for a moment and pulled off his own shirt. Trying to ignore the way Mark was gazing prettily up at him, Haechan reached into his pocket for lube and a condom.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Haechan asked, removing the rest of his clothes. "Do you want to be on your front or your back? Or do you want to ride me?" A spark of hope lit up in Mark's eyes at the last suggestion and Haechan felt a smirk appear on his face. He wasn't surprised that Mark wanted to ride him. In fact, that's how he had imagined them late at night.

"Can I ride you, Hyuck?" Mark asked so very sweetly. "Would that be okay?" Haechan nodded his head and then waited for Mark to strip himself. When he noticed that Mark was hard too, Haechan felt a rush of pride flow through him. He then uncapped the bottle of lube and watched as Mark went on his hands and knees so he could prep him. He stared a second too long at his hole, before lubing up his fingers.

"I'm gonna put one in and then I want you to tell me when you need more," Haechan informed him before pressing his index finger past Mark's rim. His hole was so tight as he pushed his finger in further. It felt different from when he fingered himself, almost as if Mark was tighter and clenching harder. He let Mark adjust to each joint of his finger until it was completely inserted into him. Experimentally, he curled his finger and listened as Mark moaned beautifully.

"That feels so good," Mark moaned, his ass clenching around his finger. "Please give me more. I need more." Doing as he asked, Haechan pressed his middle finger in alongside the other one. The lube helped it slide in easily, turning Mark into a mess of moans. Haechan waited a moment and then began to scissor his fingers, opening him up for his cock.

"You're doing so well," Haechan encouraged him, his other hand gravitating towards Mark's dick. "I'm gonna add another finger, okay?" Mark hummed his understanding and he pushed another finger inside. With three fingers stretching him out, Mark was having a hard time keeping quiet. Haechan took that as praise and kept going, pushing his fingers in even further.

"I need you... I need to ride you now..." Mark groaned, obviously trying hard not to clench too much around Haechan's fingers. He slowly pulled them out and then opened the condom wrapper. Haechan slid it onto his cock and then lubed it up so Mark would have an easier experience. Mark looked heavenly on his knees, but he wanted to ride him and Haechan wasn't going to say no to that. He laid down on the bed and then watched as Mark lined himself up with his dick.

"Go on, Mark," Haechan whispered, eager to take this new step with him. "Relax." Slowly, Mark sunk down onto Haechan's cock, gasping at the warm sensation. He felt so good like this, Mark sitting on top of him. All he could do was let Mark take control for a moment and allow him to adjust. The sounds he was making were pretty enough to make Haechan wait and just listen. His voice was so shaky as he began to fuck himself on Haechan's dick. He couldn't help but thrust up into him.

"Fuck..." Mark moaned as Haechan's cock pressed up against his prostate. "Keep doing that." As he grinded down one more time, Haechan thrusted up, hitting his prostate on the dot. Haechan's head was filled with moans as they continued to rock together rhythmically. Feeling his climax get closer, Haechan flipped them both over and fucked into him. Mark's name played on a loop while he pounded him into the mattress, blocking out all other thoughts.

Soon they were both so close to coming, Haechan didn't know how he was still going. He listening as Mark's moans got higher and he thrust faster into him. Mark orgasmed just seconds before him and they collapsed onto the bed. They laid together for a moment before Haechan pulled out, his mind hazy from the sex. He removed his condom, tied it and binned it, before searching the room for a cloth.

"That was amazing, Hyuck!" Mark mumbled as he cleaned up the drying cum. "We should do this every day!" Haechan let out a giggle and then laid back down on the bed beside him. Mark's eyes were so wide as they shared a look with eachother. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to having someone like Mark. Maybe he would ask him to be his boyfriend soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always have a good day/night.


End file.
